Rudy
|portrayed by = Ari Millen |first = "By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried" |last ="History Yet to Be Written" |occupation = Soldier |affiliation = Project Castor Military |seasons = 2, 3 |epcount = |romances = Krystal Goderitch (kissed)|death = Stabbed by Helena with a screwdriver then bled out while glitching}} Rudy is a self-aware male clone belonging to the military faction Project Castor. His existence is revealed in the Season 2 finale, "By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried". He features prominently in Season 3. Biography History Along with the other Castor clones, it is mentioned that Rudy and his brothers were brought to Dr. Virginia Coady and the military, where they grew up and received training. Season 2 Rudy is first introduced at the end of "By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried". He is being held captive in Marion Bowles' basement. Sarah is brought to his cell door as Project Castor is revealed to her. Season 3 In the season 3 premiere, "The Weight of This Combination", Delphine shows Sarah video footage of Rudy and his clone brother, Seth, abducting another Leda clone, Krystal Goderich. Rudy is caught and imprisoned but not before killing two Dyad operatives. Rudy requests to meet Sarah. The conversation is brief as Rudy casually reveals that he knows about Project Leda and the existence of all Sarah's clone sisters as well as Sarah's family, including Kira. At the mention of a threat to her daughter, Sarah in turn threatens Rudy's life as he exclaims, "Count your sisters!" At the end of the episode, Rudy is liberated from his cell by his clone brother, Seth. Following his liberation, Rudy and Seth sexually harass a young woman and take a sample of her hair. They are both visited the next morning by Paul Dierden, their military superior. Paul administers a neurological test on both brothers while studying their responses, with Rudy naturally excelling. Subsequently, they are told to go back to base immediately, an order that Rudy blatantly ignores in favour of completing their original mission - to procure the original Castor genome. Rudy believes that Ethan Duncan was in possession of the original tissue samples before he died. If he can find it, he may be able to cure the Castor clones' mysterious neurological illness (which currently affects Seth). Rudy later confronts Sarah about the whereabouts of Duncan's research, while holding Kira momentarily hostage. The encounter is intense as Rudy demands answers and Sarah is unable to give him any valuable information. Upon hearing Seth screaming in pain a floor below him, he forcefully returns Kira to Sarah and leaves to tend to his brother. Seeing Seth writhing in pain from his illness, Rudy mercifully shoots him twice before telling him that he loves him. Rudy is killed by Helena while on mission. While he lay on the floor of the Hendrixes' garage dying, he recounted how his brothers would always huddle together like puppies when they were young. Season 5 It is revealed in "Beneath Her Heart" that Rudy's body is buried beneath the Hendrixes' garage with Aldous Leekie. Category:CASTOR Clones Category:Male Characters